The present invention relates to a microcomputer and a semiconductor device each having plural analog circuits which can operate in parallel and microcomputer applied equipment using the same.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-165476 discloses a microcomputer that has plural A/D converter circuits mounted on one chip, and can subject plural analog signals to A/D conversion at the same time.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-156636 discloses an A/D converter that conducts A/D conversion operation by sequentially switching between outputs of two sample and hold circuits while the respective sample and hold circuits operate in parallel in a state where the operation timing thereof is off, in order to prevent the conversion precision of the A/D converter from being deteriorated. According to the disclosure of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-156636, the A/D converter can obtain conversion efficiency about twice as high as that when sample and hold operation and conversion operation are conducted merely in series.